


The Wayward Winchester house

by MaXxWolf225522



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:30:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaXxWolf225522/pseuds/MaXxWolf225522
Summary: Dean, Castiel, Jodi and Donna all live together, and they all try their hardest to make their home a home for anyone and everyone.





	1. Chapter 1

The grease on his hands made it difficult for Dean to open the front door of his house.  
“Cas’s gonna be pissed” he mutters once he finally gets it open and notices the splotches of grease that surrounded the now grimy door handle.  
“Im home!” Dean yells while he kicks off his boots. 

“Dean!!” Dean hears a yelp, followed by a thud in the kitchen. Then a small head of blonde curls plows into Deans side. He laughs and lifts the small child up so she could wrap her arms around his neck. 

“Heya doll, whatcha doing?” 

“Cas and I are baking!” she smiles brightly and it's then that Dean notices the flour on the end of her nose. 

“Just you and cas?” 

“Yea, Sharron is being mean again, and the older ones are on a field trip” She rambles as Dean nods along, walking down the hall to the kitchen. Dean laughs out loud when he sees Cas, on his hands and knees, trying to clean up the bag of flour that was spilled across the floor. His dark hair was now dusted with the flour, and his cheek held a smudge of,something, Dean wasn't sure what it was just yet. 

“”Daisy come help me clean this up!” cas sighs, leaning back so he was just on his knees. He grabs a hand towel off the stove next to him and stood up. Dean sets Daisy down, nudging her back a little to get her moving. She huffs, but goes over to the closet and pulls out the small dustpan and broom. Cas wipes his hands on the towel and heads closer to Dean. 

“How was work?” He smiles, his blue eyes crinkling. He wore a blue apron that clearly needed to be replaced as it was covered in stains from years of use. 

“Messy” Dean smirks, leaning forward to press a quick kiss to his husbands cheek, the one that wasn't smudged in, what Dean now saw was frosting. 

“Where is everyone else?” He asks pulling away and using his thumb to wipe the frosting off Cas’s cheek. 

“Jodi took Claire and Alex out for something” Cas waves his hand, he turns around to place the towel on the counter top. “Sharon and Ben are upstairs playing video games i'm assuming, and Charlie and Jack took the rest to the park. “ 

“When should everyone be home?” 

“I dunno, hopefully before dinner” 

“Whats for dinner?” 

“Not telling you until you shower” Cas smirks, shoving Deans shoulder a little bit before looking at his hand distastefully and wiping it on Dean's shirt again. Dean laughs, turning on his heels and walking toward the stairs. Dean pokes his head into the twins room, Sharon and Ben were playing on their playstation, loudly. 

“Hey kids” Dean says, rolling his eyes when they don't turn away from the tv screen, just shouting a  
“hey Dean!” before resuming their banter.  
“Sharron! You let me die!”  
“No I didn't!”  
“Yes-” They were cut off by Dean closing their bedroom door and padding further down the hall to his and Castiel's room. He walks into the bathroom, turning the shower on hot. He strips his clothes off and tosses them into the overflowing hamper that sat behind the bathroom door. Carefully taking his necklace off, he hangs it on the little hook that Cas put up just for it. Dean smiles a little as the “samulet” as that's what the kids jokingly called it, shone a little in the lights above the bathroom mirror. He steps into the shower, closing the glass door behind him. The white tile immediately turning brown as the unsettlingly large amount of oil that was on Dean was washed off his skin. He scrubs until his skin is pink and tingling, then closes his eyes and takes his time massaging the shampoo into his scalp. After a few moments of just standing under the water, Dean sighs and turns the knob to shut the water off. He uses the towel hanging on the back of the bathroom door to dry his hair, leaving it damp and sticking up all over the place. He faces the towel around his waist and moves back into the bedroom. 

“Gonna have to do laundry” Dean sighs when he finds a pair of his sons sweatpants mixed in with his own pants, eventually he finds an old pair of grey sweats. He pulls them on, slinging an ACDC shirt over his torso and moving back into the bathroom. He takes the samulet, placing it back around his neck, after wiping it down withthe towel to remove some of that grease of course. He hangs the towel up to dry, and runs his hand through his hair a few times to get it to settle down. 

“Did you save me some hot water?” Dean smiles at Cas’s reflection behind him. 

“You would've had a lot more if we showered together” Dean winks, turning around to face his annoyed husband. 

“As lovely as that sounds, you know I couldn't have” 

Dean hums and leans forward catching Castiel's lips in his, he tasted frosting. 

“You smell better” Cas smiles when they pull away. 

“Good, because I used that expensive shit you insist on buying” 

“It's not that expensive Dean” Cas rolls his eyes for probably the hundredth time since Dean’s gotten home. “And Our brothers are bringing food over, I didn't want to cook dinner after that mess” 

“Ooooh so i'm assuming we will have beer and pizza for dinner?” Dean smiles, already drooling at the thought of all that greasy food. 

“Sadly yes” Cas shakes his head, removing his shirt. Dean sneaks another quick kiss on cas’s lips, before placing another one on his exposed shoulder. Cas smacks Dean’s ass as he left the bathroom, making his loud laughter erupt from his belly. Dean continues to walk down the stairs, reaching the bottom just as the front door swung open. 

“Hey Dean!” Jodi smiles, lugging a bunch of stuff into the house. 

“Let me help you” Dean gasps running forward the remove some of the stuff from her arms. “Why aren't the girls helping you?” 

“Oh, the girls are helping” Jodi mutters, her tone suggesting that the girls were in fact doing the exact opposite. Before Dean could question further Claire's voice was heard screeching across the lawn, 

“No! My god how are you always so stupid!” 

“Stupid!” Alex’s voice was equally as loud, “i'm not the one who insists on breaking the law every day!” 

 

“Where Donna?” Dean asks after flinching a little at the arguing happening outside, 

“She got a little held up at the station, said she'll try to make it home for dinner though” 

“Good, you know how cas gets when not everyone is here for family dinner” 

“Oh yea, because it's totally Cas who sits and pouts for hours on ends” Jodi teases, bumping Dean’s hip with her own. Moving the the kitchen Dean places his load on the counter. He notices now that it was equipment from the police station. 

He hears a loud squealing followed by the door slamming shut. 

“Hey!” Jodi yells, her cheeks flushing with frustration, “they have been like this all day” Jodi groans, slumping down in the chair by the bar. 

“Don't worry, I'll go handle it” Dean pats her shoulder and follows the loud noises upstairs. He knocks softly on the door before opening it to reveal the girls shared bedroom. Alex sat on the edge of her bed, glaring at Claire's side.  
“hey “ Dean smiles a little, watching Alex nod at him, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ears. “Whats happening this time?” He sits down next to Alex, watching the girl twist her finger around a loose string on her shirt before sigh and falling over backward so she was facing the ceiling. 

“Claire got mad at me because I was joking about how she was always at the station more than me and that when jodi wanted to show us how to run fingerprints, I said that Claire’s should already be in there” 

“Alex” Dean shakes his head but chuckles softly, “you know that antagonises her” 

“I know!” she groans and presses the palms of her hands into her eyes. 

“Then why do you keep doing it?” 

“Because” 

“Because why?” Dean nudges her side and she jerks out of the way, smiling a little before rolling over onto her side and mumbling something. “What was that?” 

“I said, because it's one of the only things I have over her” 

“What do you mean by that?” 

“Its almost my gotcha day” Alex’s voice was very soft, thick with incoming tears as she tried to hide her face away from Dean. 

“yea , and?” 

“Claire doesn't have a gotcha day” 

“Alex-” 

“Why didn't my parents want me?” Alex interrupts Dean, making the man's heart sputter. 

“Alex, you know-” 

“It's not fair” She wails, covering her face with her hands. 

“Hey” Dean coos, pulling ALex to his chest, the girl cries into his shirt. It was true, Claire was Castiel's, from before he met Dean. Dean and Cas, and Jodi and Donna, they tried to be the parents these kids needed. They knew it was hard, certain kids took it much harder than others. Alex was older when they got her, she had a rough past with drugs, bad people, in and out of homes. It took awhile for her to warm up to the wayward house. She seemed to connect with Jodi before anyone else, and has always been doing everything in her power to make Jodi proud and happy, no matter how many times Jodi tells her she loves her for her. Jodi and Donna worked in the police department, so they usually would find the kids, bring them home. It started with just claire, Dean, to Castiel's surprise was fine with the fact that the man had a daughter. After two years, the two legally adopted Jack as their own. Jack was Castiel's brothers kid, but with him in jail and all rights revoked, Jack was being taken care of by his mother. When his mom died after a long battle with cancer, Dean and Cas had already been taking care of Jack, now it was just legally their job too. Not that making it legal changed anything, to them, Jack and Claire, where theirs. 

The twins where next, an old friend of Dean’s showed up one day, an absolute wreck. She had the twins, only about two years old at the time, a lot of people think that Dean is their actual father, but that's up for debate. He never had a test done, he didn't care, they where his now. The little ones that Jack and Charlie took to the park where the most recent to join, although at this moment in time, the couple are just fostering, along with Daisy. Gwen and Heather were taken away from their parents as soon as they were born. It was very rough the first year because they were born already addicted to whatever drugs their mom decided would be a good idea to do while pregnant. Dean and Cas spent days, week, just trying to get them as comfortable as they could. Dean would find Cas crying almost as hard as they where, frustrated that he couldn't take their pain away. They are better now, nearing two years old. Austin was four, and that kid was a whole different story. Donna came home with him, an absolute mess. His parents were killed in a car accident where a drunk driver hit them head on. Austin was autistic, and refused to let anyone touch him, it took awhile for them all the figure that out. For when he was a baby, he would just go into a tantrum whenever someone touched him. Donna ended up taking him home right from the hospital that night when she heard they didn't have anywhere to place him for that night. That was two years ago and they still had him. 

Dean patted Alex's back, helping her lay back. He covered her with the blanket and told her he would come get her when dinner was ready. Placing a kiss on her forehead he mummers a soft “love you” before stepping out. Now he had to find Claire. Dean goes back into his room to get his shoes on, he hears Cas humming along to some song in the bathroom, steam leaking through the bottom crack of the door. 

Cas takes the longest showers ever. 

He grabs a jacket and pulls it on as he walks back down the stairs. He smiles at Jodi who sat listening to Daisy talk a mile a minute in the living room. He steps outside, closing the door behind him and started to walk around the side of the house. He walks under a tall tree, looking up at the small tree house that sat up there. He lets out a whistle, rocking back and forth on his feet while he waits. Eventually he hears another whistle sound. He nods, stepping forward and hauling himself up the tree,  
“oh god im too old for this” he groans, smiling a little at the giggle that comes from the tree house. Finally he is able to haul himself into it, raising his eyebrows at Claire who sat in the corner. 

“Hi dad” She says, pressing her lips into a line and looking back down at her lap. 

“Hey kiddo” Dean smiles, huffing a little as he gets himself situated. He takes a sniff of the air, before narrowing his eyes at the girl. “Where you smoking?” 

“No” She says slowly, refusing to meet Dean’s eyes. 

“Claire?” 

“Maybe” 

“Honney” Dean sighs, running a hand over his face. 

“I know! I'm trying to quite, but Alex just make sme so” she waves her hands around groaning, at a loss for words. Dean nods his head a little, and she looks down, her hair falling infront of her face. “I'm sorry” 

“Its ok, just come to me next time ok?”  
She nods,

“Want to talk about what happened earlier?” 

“Nothing to talk about, just that everyone hates me” 

“Claire” Dean moves closer, ducking his head so he doesn't hit the tree branch that goes through the middle of the house. He settles down next to his daughter. “No one hates you” 

“Alex does” 

“No, she's just, she's struggling” 

Claire scoffs, 

“No, hey” Dean taps her chin with his finger, making her flinch back before looking up at him. Her eyes looked just like Castiel's, the same startling blue, but they held a similar hardness as Dean’s. Even if she wasn't his biologically, my god she was his. She had the same toughness and attitude as the older man, making it usually his job to talk to her. “It's getting close to Alex’s gotcha day, she's still struggling with herself, I just talked to her, she doesn't hate you claire, she's just hurting. She's upset that you have what she doesn't” 

“But we both have you guys” Claire says a little confused, 

“Yea, and we both love both of you, but you've had a lifetime to spend with us, Alex has only been here less than a year” Dean was speaking softly, his arm around his daughters shoulders, his head tilted down so he could see her face. She nods, “I know it can't be easy living with so many people in one house, and having to share a room, and always being around each other, but, do you think you guys could try and work it out?” 

“Yea” 

That's my girl” Dean smiles, kissing the top of Claire's head before letting go and moving away from her, “now let's go help set up for dinner, everyone should be home soon” Claire follows Dean back to the ground. The two walk side by side back into the house, entering to a kitchen full of people. Everyone had returned home by then, Jack, Jodi, Cas and Alex where trying to set up the table, moving chairs around, placing silverware and plates. Charlie smiled at Dean as she ran past him, he hands holding onto the twins as they all followed Daisy up the stairs. Charlie was one of Dean’s closest friends, she owned a comic book shop in town, and the two had been friends since high school. She didn't live with them, but she may have well with the amount of time she spent at their house. Dean see’s car headlights glide across the wall he was facing and he turns to see his brother pulling into his driveway. Sam steps out, smiling and laughing at something his girlfriend said as she also got out of the car. They grabbed some food from the back seat and started walking up to the front door. Then Another car pulls in, Dean chuckles as Sam tries to hurry up, but still ends up being jumped on from behind from Castiel's older brother Gabe. Jess laughs, and waits for Anna and Hael to catch up to them. The group continues to walk toward the door that Dean now held open for them. They all smile and say hi and enter the dining room. 

“Jack can you go get the twins and everyone else?” Cas asks, looking flustered. 

“Yea” The boy spins on his heels, saying hi to Dean before running up the stairs yelling names. 

 

In twenty minutes everyone sat around the table. Dean and Cas at the heads, Sam and Jess to Deans right, Austin to his left. Charlie sat next to austin, then Daisy, then Alex. Jodi next to Alex, then Gwen, an empty seat where Donna usually sat, Anna, and Hael. Across from Dean was Cas, and too castiel's left sat Gabe, Jack, Ben, Sharron, Claire, then Jess and Sam. Everyone's plates were piled with pizza, the kids had water and juice, the adults had “adult drinks”. Gabe and Jack talked about what he was doing in school, Cas had to come to his son’s rescue when he noticed his brother teasing him about how socially awkward he was. Anna, and Hael where listening to Gwen, Sharron and Heather talk about what they where doing in their class. Ben sat unsuccessfully making some sort of house with his pizza slices. Claire and Alex sat silently, just eating their food in silence, Jodi looking between the girls with frustration before turning to join Jess and Charlie in their conversation. Daisy was screaming the alphabet at the top of her lungs even though numerous people shushed her. Dean was helping Austin by ripping his pizza slice, singular, into smaller bites so the kid could compose them into piles. When he was done, he wipes his hands on his napkin before turning to his younger brother. 

“Have you seen Adam recently?” The question caught Dean off guard. Adam was Sam and Dean's baby brother, he had been in a mental institution for years now. 

“Uh, no” Dean coughs, before taking a swing of his beer. 

“Jess keeps saying I need to go see him, I was thinking maybe you'd want to go with me” 

“When?” 

“I dunno, soon? I know your busy at the shop and my firm has really been piling high on me” Sam shakes his head, he worked in a law firm. 

“I think im free saturday morning” Dean frowns a little at the thought of giving up his one morning to sleep in. 

“So am I, I think”

“Ok, so I'll pick you up and we can pay Adam a visit. Does Jess want to come?” 

“Nah, she thinks after last time it wouldn't be a good idea” 

Dean nods his head at this. Last time Jess came, Adam thought she was their mother, it was a mess. “Cas?” 

“Uh, I don't think he can, with the kids and stuff” 

“Oh yea” 

“Wait” Dean looks up, “Hey Cas?” He says loudly enough for the man to hear him, 

“Yea?” 

“Am I free saturday morning?” 

“No, you gotta watch the kids remember? I open” 

“Oh, yea sorry, ok” Dean shakes his head, looking back at Sam, “sorry Sammy, I forgot Cas opens this saturday, he hasn't been to the shop in weeks, he's been itching to” 

“That's ok, we can go, I don't know, we will figure it out” Sam smiles before biting into a slice of pizza. Castiel and Gabe owned a bakery/candy store in town. Gabe has been flying solo lately since the house had filled up, Cas was working from home but he missed getting his hands dirty in the flour and sprinkles. They had other employees, but it was Gabe and Castiel's shop. Angels shop.  
Dean worked as a mechanic, he co-owned a shop with his uncle Bobby. Today was a specially hard day, several oil changes, and the last car, something went terribly wrong and it ended with Dean soaked in motor oil. He had to bring several raggy towles home from the shop so he could sit in his car without getting oil on the seats. 

 

Two hours later, all the pizza was gone expect for a few slices put aside for Donna. The younger kids were all in bed, Dean smiled a little, stepping out of the twins room with a soft smile on his face. He closes the door behind him and walks across the hall to Jack and Austin's room. Austin was huddle in the top corner of his bed, the top bunk of the bunk bed. Dean holds a fist up and waits until Austin's first hardys taps it. Then he ducks down to see Jack. Jack was sprawled on his bed, his brows furrowed as he scanned a comic book Chariel must've given him that day. 

“Hey Jack” Dena smiles, sitting down on the edge of Jacks bed. JAck places the comic book on his bedside table before yawning. 

“Hey dad”

“How was your day today? I didn't get a chance to ask you at dinner” 

“It was ok” Jack huffs, shifting a little so he was on his side and facing Dean. 

“Just ok?” 

“Kids are mean, but i'm used to it” Jack mumbles, trailing his finger along the seam of his comforter. Dean frowns, he didn't like that Jack found it so hard to be with his peers. 

“Well today is friday, so now you'll have two days you can spend at home” Dean smiles trying to cheer up the kid, 

“Yea” Jack smiles, “charlie said she wanted to take me to her shop to show me some stuff” His eyes sparkled a little with excitement. 

“That's great, good night Jack” 

“G’night “ Jack smiles snuggling deeper into his blankets and watching Dean leave the room. Dean turns the light off and looks up at the stars that glowed on their ceiling, Smiling before gently closing the door behind him. He passes Cas as he walks toward Alex and Claire's room, Cas having just left Heather and Gwen’s room. He creaks the door open and sees both girls already in bed, Claire’s face lit up by her laptop. They both look up and smile at dean, 

“Good night, shut it down” He smiles, they nod and return the good night. He then leaves to go to his own room. Castiel and Dean had the bedroom at the end of the hall, Jodi and Donna’s bedrooms where down stairs on the ground floor. Dean thought about going and being with Jodi until Donna got home, but the ache in his back made him keep walking toward his own bed. 

 

He closes his door behind him, stretching his arms over his head. Cas was already in bed, watching as Dean did his nightly routine. Dean strips out of his clothes down to his boxers climbing under the blankets. 

“Hi” Dean hums, leaning over so his head was on Cas’s shoulder. 

“Hi” Cas returns, Dean could hear the smile in his voice. “So you had a long day” 

“Alot of cars” Dean yawns, rolling over so he laid on his back, his hands under his head. 

“So many that you decided to swim in them?” Cas teases, taking his turn to roll over so his chin rested on Dean’s chest so they could look at each other. 

“There wa sa small grease leak” Dean chuckles, 

“Small? I felt like I was at the shop when I stepped into that shower.”  
Dean let out a rumbling laugh, which in turn made Cas laugh as well. 

"What about you, what did you do today?"

"Well once the majority of the kids went to school, I did alot of baking and financing online. Then Daisy decided she was going to be a doll and help me" Dean smiled at the tone of Cas's voice. They both adored the kids, but they could be a handful and Cas was picky when it came to his baking. 

“Good night babe” Dean smiles, leaning down so kiss his husband. Cas uses his hand to push himself up a little so he could kiss Dean harder. Once they pulled away, cating their breath and murmuring good nights. Cas rolls over and turns off his lamp, sending the room into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day started with screaming. Dean shot out of bed, almost laughing at the sight of Cas falling out of bed himself. The sheets wrapped tightly around his husbands waist and tripping him. Dean beat Cas to the door and the two ran down the stairs toward the noise of the screaming. The two stopped at the door way to Jack and Austin room. Jack stood wide eyed in the middle of the room, facing the men. Behind him Austin sat on his bed screaming. 

“Whats wrong?” Dean asked, furrowing his brows and walking into the room, Just then a black dash flung itself off the ceiling fan and toward them. Dean ducked, throwing his hands up, Jack darted under Deans arm and ran behind Cas who was still standing in the doorway. Dean ran toward Austin and yanked his leg. Austin started screaming louder, squirming in Deans grasp.   
“Im sorry I know!” Dean said as calmly as he could, before being able to set Austin back down in the halls. His chest was heaving. 

“Are you ok? Im sorry, I know you don't like to be touched” Dean was crouched in front of Austin, his hand hovering in the air between them.   
“Dean!” Cas yelled, his deep voice making Dean jerk his head to look at his husband, wincing at the twang in his neck. Cas was shuffling some of the sleepy eyed children that woke up due to the noise back toward their rooms. Dean got up and put himself between the doorway and the rest of the household. He ducked again as the blur came toward his head one more time.   
“Its? It's a?” Dean he squinted and leaned further into the room. “It's a bat!” He exclaimed, leaning back to avoid getting hit with it as it swooped down again, letting out a laugh.   
“Jack, go get the broom” He heard jacks feet take him toward the stairs. Dean walked into the room, trying his best to avoid getting touched by the bat. He closed the door behind him, catching a quick glimpse of Cas trying to keep the curious kids away from the the door. Dean maneuvered his way through the room over to the big window the boys had. Slid it open, carefully popping off the screen. He gently placed it on the floor,   
“Here!!” Jack huffed, opening the door a crack and shoving a broom through the door. Dean picked it up from the floor and held it up like a baseball bat. He was able to usher the bat out of the house, only having it bump into the wall several more times and lopsidedly fly away into the morning sky. 

“Ok everyone, shows over” Dean grins as he walks back into the hallway. Cas stood with a smirk on his face, Jack and Austin in front of him. The other kids could be heard throughout the house, getting ready for the day. 

“Cas!!” Jodi was hear yelling from the kitchen, Castiel's blue eyes widened and he hurried past the three boys in the hall and stumbled loudly down the stairs. 

“Ok” Dean laughs, shaking his head, “go get dressed guys” Jack nods and lead Austin back into their room. Dean sighs, dragging a hand down his face before turning to go back to his own room. He picks up the blankets and sheets off the floor and remakes the bed. He really wanted to climb back into that bed. Instead he picks up his discarded sweatpants and tshirt. Eventually Dean found himself entering the kitchen, placing a kiss on the top of Daisy's head, making her smile up at him, syrup dripping down her chin. Ben and Sharron sat next to Daisy, silently eating their pancakes glaring at Jodi.   
“They lost their syrup privileges” Jodi says at Deans gesture toward the twins.   
“What did they do?”   
“Nothing!” The twins yelled together,   
“Eh!” Jodi cut them off, making them stop talking and look down at their plates. “They were fighting over it” Dean chuckles and continues into the kitchen, sitting at the table where all the other kids, the older three on their phones.   
“Donna?” Dean asks turning back to Jodi, she shakes her head, gesturing to the hall where donnas closed door could be seen.   
“She stayed at the station overnight, texted me around two to apologize and that she'll be home as soon as she finishes up”   
“What could be keeping her at the station like this?” Dean asks, stepping past her and going for the pile of pancakes that Cas was steadily applying on the counter.   
“Im not sure” Jodi tugs on the collar of her shirt, before taking a sip of the coffee that dean just noticed was in her hand. Dean made himself a plate, before going to stand on the other side of the counter across from Jodi.   
“Delicious” He hums turning to smile at Cas who was rolling his eyes at his husband.   
“Charlie coming over today?” Jodi asks, Dean nods, swallowing his bite before replying,   
“She wants to take some of the kids to the shop with her”   
“She's gotta show me something!” Jack yells from the table, his mouth turned up in a grin. Dean chuckles then starts to gather up empty plates. He goes and stands next to Castiel at the sink. Cas’s dark hair was still sticking up all over the place, and his eyes where squinting and he held his lips in a straight line as he worked on the pan he used to make pancakes. Dean couldn't help but notice the way Castiel's biceps flexed when he pushed down on the scrubby.   
“This is ridiculous” Cas grumbles under his breath.   
“Hey” Dean chuckles, placing his hand on Castiel's arm. Cas stopped what he was doing, looking up at Dean and sighing. “I got this, you go get ready for the day”   
“You sure?”   
“Yup” Dean yanks the pan out of Castiel's grip, splashing both of them with soapy water. Castiel glares at Dean who stood there laughing. Castiel wasn't glaring for too long though, because soon he was rolling his eyes and smiling at his stupid husband, who leaned down and placed a quick kiss on   
Castiel's lips, earning a few groans from the kids behind them. 

Cas turns and head out of the kitchen, holding the bottom of his shirt out and taungt so the wet fabric didnt touch his skin.   
“Dishes!!” Dean hollars, moving to the side so the kids could place their dirty dishes in the sink.   
“I'm here bitches!!” Charlie yells, coming into the room with her arms open.   
“Charlie language!” Jodi yells while several kids ran toward their favorite aunt and hugged her.   
“Oops, sorry Jodi, its habit!” Charlies face flushed a violent red that matched her hair. “Now, whose mine today?” She turns back to the kids,   
“Jack!”   
“Yea!” Jack jumped, he stood between charlie and Dean, heading to go help with dishes.   
“Your mine today boy”   
“Ok” jack laughs, then continues walking toward the sink. Dean hands him a towel and a dish to dry. The two fall into routine, listening to the rambling happening behind them, everyone figuring out what they are doing today. 

 

Once the last dish was dried and put away, Jack ran out of the kitchen to go get dressed. Dean turned and saw Jodi still sat at the counter, he thought everyone had left and went into the living room, where he could hear Charlie with the other kids. Jodi sat quietly, her phone in her hand, the other holding a new cup of coffee, the steam swirled up and kept getting in her face.   
“Everything ok?” Dean asks, coming closer to the colunter so he could lean his elbows on it.   
“Donna still isn't back, she said she's still busy, and I keep asking if she needs me to come help her but she wont let me, says it's not in my jurisdiction.” Jodi sighed, Jody and Donna worked in different cities, both of which sandwiched the one the house sat in.   
“Hey, if she needed help you know she would ask for it, she's not like us” Dean chuckles, and smiles bigger at the small smile he was able to get jodi to make.   
“Go get dressed, we can take some of the kids out today”   
“Which ones?”   
“Whichever ones Charlie doesn't claim for today” Dean laughs, walking past Jodi to leave the kitchen. 

He peeks into the living room before climbing up the stairs, Charlie sat with a game controller in her hand, her, Claire, Alex and Jack where playing mario kart, the younger kids stood around them cheering them on. Dean took two stairs at a time and soon found himself facing his closed bedroom door. He rasped against it lightly, waiting for Castiel's permission to come in. When he heard a deep grunt he took that as his cue and opened the door. Cas was just pulling a plain grey shirt over his head, his legs held a nice pair of dark blue jeans, his feet had black shoes.   
“When are you gonna be home?” Dean asks, reaching for Castiel's head. The other man ducked, knowing that Dean was aiming for his hair.   
“Dont! It already doesn't want to cooperate!”   
“Fine” Dean laughs, turning toward his own dresser.   
“I don't know when i'll be home, depends on how much chaos happened without me, but I know i'll be home by dinner for sure”   
“Ok” Dean replies, grabbing a random shirt and jeans. He kissed Cas on the cheek as he walked past, going into the bathroom and closing the door behind him. Dean did his business, and his morning routine before getting dressed. The shirt ended up being a led zeppelin shirt, he grabbed his jacket off the back of the door before shrugging that on. He wet his hands and ran them through his hair a few times before it got a little better for him to look at.   
By the time he exited the bathroom, Cas was gone, he could faintly hear him saying goodbye to the kids downstairs. Dean grabbed his phone off the bedside table, before heading back downstairs. 

Charlie ended up taking Jack, sharron, Ben, and Daisy with her to the shop. It was amusing to watch them all clamber into Charles beat up car. Eventually Jodi and Dean had to go out and help her put the carseat in her backseat. 

There may or may not have been yelling involved. 

Claire said she was going out with friends, and Alex said she was staying home to do homework. Austin refused to leave the house, so with Alex moving downstairs to be able to watch him they were left at home. That just left Gwen and Heather. Dean and Jodi dressed the twins, and the four of them started walking down the street. The twins sat in a double stroller, and Dean and Jodi alternated between pushing, using this time to just relax. 

“Stop” Dean muttered when he saw Jodi checking her phone for the hundredth time.   
“Im sorry” Jodi groans,   
“Gimme” Dean reaches over and takes her phone, putting it in his other pocket that wasn't holding his own phone. “We are relaxing, we need it” He takes an exaggerated deep breath and slowly lets it out. Jodi laughs before doing the same, making hers even more ridiculous. The two laughed and turned down off the road, the stoller bumped aggressively as they went down a gravel path that slowly became lined by trees. The two kept checking on the twins but they didn't seem phased in the slightest. Eventually the four reached a small clearing that had a few groups of flowers randomly scattered throughout it. Dean unbuckled the toddlers and they clumsily waddled in a random direction. Dean and Jodi slowly followed behind them, Dean's hands where shoved into his front pockets. He stopped walking and tilted his face up toward the sun, letting it warm his face for a few seconds before returning to his leisurely pace. 

Jodi now had each twin by the hand, helping them cross a more rockier terrain. He rushed up to them, grabbing one of the hands, at closer inspection he noticed it was Gwen. He hauled her up, smiling as she let out a squeal. He tossed her into the air above his head, catching her before holding her out in a superman position, spinning on his own heels. Her laughter was growing, and he quickly stopped and changed directions, this time moving a few quick steps in random directions before switching again. Her laugh was making himself laugh. When he needed to catch his breath he stopped, returning to the other two, and gently setting Gwen on the ground.   
“Me!” Heather yelled, throwing herself at Dean. Luckily he caught her, and after a few seconds to gather his breath he did the same to her. By the time he returned back to Jodi, Gwen sat on the ground, her hands holding two random rocks and she kept piling them up in front of her, Jodi sat right behind her, looking over the young girls shoulder and watching her struggle. Dean set Heather down and the child ran to join her sister. 

Dean settled down next to Jodi, a tired grin still on his face and his chest was still moving up and down a little quicker than usual. He let out a laugh, then let himself fall backward. Laying on his back, his hands behind his head. Dean could feel Heather’s back occasionally touch his side as she shuffled around and that let him close his eyes. Knowing that he could feel and hear the twins, as well as Jodi being there to watch them with her actual eyes. He sighed, the sun was quickly warming him up, and he felt at peace. 

The house was usually always moving, always something going wrong. After being woken up a lot earlier than he wanted to be, Dean was finding himself more tired than usual. Although he is tired, he couldn't fall asleep, for one, there was something, presumably a rock, digging into his back. Not to mention he had two toddlers to worry about, and now, now one of the phones are going off. After a little digging Dean noticed it was Jodi’s phone and handed it to her. Jodi took it, standing up and gesturing to Dean to watch the kids. He rolled his eyes sitting up, of course he would watch the kids, this isn't his first rodeo. 

“What?!” Jodi yelped, making the other three look at her. She quickly turned her back to them, Dean went to distracting the kids, moving pebbles around with them while also trying to listen in on Jodi’s side of the conversation.   
“I don't know- yea I know that- don't yell at me!” 

Dean didn't know what is going on, he didn't look at the caller ID, he just had to wait until Jodi got off the phone. 

“I don't think we have any room” 

Room? Room for what?

“Donna” Jodi sighed, oh so it was Donna, must be related to why she's been away for 48 hours.


End file.
